Revenge
by TitanWolf
Summary: a rejected teen seeks revenge against the campers who were picked. Dedicated to SonofHades who won my mini contest, he's the killer.
1. Ezekiel's First

Revenge

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

_congratulations to SonofHades who__guessed correctly, **Lash La Rue**, if you don't know who that is go to youtube or wikipedia and look it up. _

Travis Holier held the letter in his trembling hands, tears rolled down his cheeks. How dare they reject his audition tape because he lived in America. The flyer had said open to anyone, he wiped his tears away and crumpled up the letter and tossed it on the desk. He walked over to his closet and pulled out clothes and began packing, he shut his suitcase and reached under his bed, he produced a large combat knife.

'I'll show them' he thought as he slipped the knife into the shoulder holster before putting on his jacket. After packing and preparing he headed out to the bus depot and purchased a ticket to Calgary, Alberta. He sat down and waited for several hours.

'Soon, I'll make them regret not picking me' Travis thought as he boarded the bus and took a seat, he stared out the window for two whole days. When he arrived he asked directions to where the boats would be. When he arrived he saw them loading the first boat, taking cover in an alley he watched as the first camper walked past the alley.

'That home schooled kid' he thought, moving quickly h e grabbed the pale boy and pulled him into the alley, covering his mouth Travis drove his knife into Ezekiel's back. After several minutes he changed into the dead boy's clothes and hid the body. Gathering his suitcase and hiding his knife he walked over to the boat.

"You Ezekiel?" the driver asked.

"Yes sir" Travis said, imitating the boy's voice, climbing on the boat Travis watched the island off in the distance get bigger with each passing second.

"Ezekiel, what's up?" Chris asked Travis when he climbed onto the dock.

"I think I see a bird" Travis said, the other campers looked at him.

"Wow just wow" Gwen said.

"Look man, I know you've been home schooled your whole life. Raised by freaky prairie people, don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early" Chris said, shoving Travis forward.

"Yes sir" Travis said, walking over to the others. Thoughts of what he would do to the campers ran through his mind, no one noticed the evil smile that crossed his face.

End Chapter 1

_what do you think Travis?_

**Read and Review**


	2. Three More And A Message

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

_chapter 2 is here enjoy_

Travis and the other campers were placed on two different teams, followed by a questionable lunch. It all led up to the first challenge, diving off a cliff into shark infested waters. That was easy enough except two members of his team refused to jump. A large black boy and an uppity little know-it-all, he couldn't wait for his chance to kill her.

After the challenge it all accumulated to his team losing, as they decided who to vote off Travis knew the perfect way to accomplish his mission, and he knew exactly what to say.

"I still don't know how we lost, they have six girls on their team?" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the surfer girl asked.

"My dad told me to watch out for the girls and help them in case they fell behind".

"What's that suppose to mean?" the bodybuilder girl asked.

"Well everybody knows that guys are stronger than girls" Travis said, the bodybuilder picked him up by the throat, cutting off his air supply, tears ran down his cheeks as he suffocated. He reached slowly for his knife.

"Hold on, it's not like he's saying guys are smarter than girls" the party guy said, Travis dropped his hand away as the bodybuilder dropped him.

'Now to end this' he thought.

"But they are" he said standing up.

At the ceremony

"Okay Courtney, Ezekiel this is the final marshmallow" Chris said, the know-it-all looked worried. Travis knew he would be voted off, all was according to plan.

"The final marshmallow goes to… Courtney" Chris said he tossed her the marshmallow, Travis gave a dejected look and walked away, when he got away from them he started laughing. As he walked to the dock, Chris called out to him.

"Ezekiel, wait up!" Chris ran up to him.

"What's wrong with you, the producers set it up so you'd win the entire show, why did you blow it?" Chris asked, Travis looked him square in the eye.

"Because, I'm not Ezekiel" he said, reaching into his jacket and pulled his knife and sliced Chris's throat, he gargled and fell to the ground holding his throat, Travis kneeled down beside the dying man.

"Who… are… you?" he asked shakily.

"You should know, you rejected me because I lived in the states. And I'm going to kill your contestants one by one" Travis said softly, leaning down. As Chris died Travis went down to the dock and killed Chef by stabbing him in the back of his head with the boat anchor when his back was turned.

"Now comes the fun part" he said, loading the two bodies on the boat he drove it full speed toward the cliff, diving into the water he swam for shore. Coming out on land he walked slowly back to camp.

"Did you guys see that, the boat crashed into the cliff with Chris, Chef and Ezekiel on it!" Courtney exclaimed. The other campers began to panic, running down to the beach they passed Travis, who was up behind the trees on his way to camp. After the campers made it back from the crash site they went to their cabin's for sleep.

Eva didn't sleep at all, she had a funny feeling something wasn't right. She sat on her bed and looked out the window and saw Travis 'sneak' by toward the mess hall.

'I thought he was dead' she thought before giving in to curiosity and followed quietly. She watched him go into the mess hall, Eva walked through the door. Trying the lights she found that they didn't work.

"Cheapskates, hey home school you in here?" she asked, going farther in she bumped into a table, causing her to bend over and hold her knee. As she placed her and on the table Travis darted out of the darkness and drove his knife through her hand, pinning it to the table.

"Holy shit, what's wrong with you!" she shouted at him.

"What's the matter not so tough when your handicapped and don't have me in a choke!" he exclaimed, in the moonlight the dark bruises showed on his throat.

"I'm going to give you tenfold what you gave me" he said.

The next morning the camper came into the mess hall, they found Eva crucified on the wall, her eyes were gouged out, her legs below the knee were cut off. Blood stained the wall and pooled below the dead girl. A message was written on the other wall in her blood.

_YOU WILL ALL DIE FOR CHRIS' SINS_

"What does that mean, Chris' sins?" Trent asked.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here" Duncan said.

End Chapter 2

**Read and Review**


	3. Pleasure

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

The moon was bright as Travis wiped his knife after killing Eva and made his way into the woods. After a short walk away from camp he cut several saplings and tied them together with rope he'd found in the tool shed. After tying them together he climbed up a nearby pine tree and tied one end of his makeshift hammock to a sturdy branch he repeated this again. When he finished he climbed in and fell into a deep sleep, dreams of tortures to the campers filled his mind.

The next morning he climbed down and hid his bed under the shade of the pines. As he did this he heard footsteps coming his way, he ducked behind the tree and picked around to see the party guy and that surfer girl.

"Geoff, are you sure it's safe to be out here, what if that killer is nearby?" a good question to ask Travis thought as an idea came to him, he stashed his knife in his sleeve and proceeded to stumble out towards them. They turned and saw him coming the looks of fear were replaced with relief as they made their way over with Geoff in the lead.

"Zeke dude we thought-" he was cut off as Travis slipped the knife from his sleeve and quickly slit Geoff's throat. He turned to Bridgette clutching his throat in a futile attempt to survive as he collapsed. Bridgette skidded and turned around and started to run, Travis took off catching her several yards away. She beat and slapped in her struggle to get away.

"No let me go let me-" Travis cut her off as he punched Bridgette in the face, blood erupted from her shattered nose. He threw her to the ground and began ripping at her clothes, all the while pulling his belt off and his pants around his ankles.

"I'm gonna enjoy this you little whore" Travis said as he penetrated her. Bridgette raked her hands along his face causing him to let out a loud scream. Slapping her across the face he began thrusting in and out of her at a feverous pace. Tears ran her face which Travis licked off. She looked over at the dead body of Geoff and extended her hand as if pleading for the dead boy to stand and save her.

Travis groaned as he felt how tight she was and continued with a faster pace, eventually ripping through her vaginal wall. He kept going for several minutes before he convulsed with pleasure of his release. He stood up over the emotionally shaken girl and saw his legs were caked with blood and seaman.

"I need a bath, but first" he grabbed Bridgette by her ankles and dragged her to the river, he pulled his clothes off then pulled her into the river and held her head under water. She struggled against him for several minutes before he felt her go limp. He dragged her back on land. Travis made his way back in and began scrubbing himself off.

End Chapter 3

_i think i may have crossed the line....... nah!_

**Read and Review**


	4. Complications

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

Bridgette had always loved the water, surfing, swimming etcetera. So she was good at holding her breath. So after the horror of Geoff's death and her rape by that psychopath, she found herself face down in the river. Before Travis placed her head under she took a big breath of air. And after several minutes she went limp in his grasp, several seconds followed as he dragged her to the bank before heading back into the water to scrub off.

What followed next was dragging herself to safety, her arms ached, blood ran from her nose, caking her face. She tried to keep her one good eye open, the other had swollen shut and turned a blackish purple color. The rocks and sticks that jabbed her body didn't amount to the pain between her legs. Her thighs were covered with blood and sperm. She tried to stand but her legs started to quiver and shake, causing her to fall back on the ground.

"Oh my god!" a voice shouted, Bridgette remembered it as Courtney's, "that's Geoff, where's Bridgette?"

"Help me! I'm over here!" she shouted, soon she heard the sounds of running feet, she looked up to see the worried faces of Courtney, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Duncan, DJ and Harold.

"Oh my God Bridgette!" Courtney exclaimed and knelt to help the fallen girl, "What happened to you?". she couldn't contain herself anymore and broke down in Courtney's arms. She stroked the surfer girls back softly. Courtney looked up at the assembled guys, her face was serious and hard.

"Where is he?" Duncan asked, Bridgette wiped her face and hiccupped.

"The river" she said and pointed in the direction. Duncan cracked his knuckles.

"Lets go boys" he said, the five guys took off through the trees as Courtney and Gwen help the shaken Bridgette to her feet.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Travis broke through the trees at a dead run. How could he be so stupid, she was a surfer for God's sake. She probably could hold her breath for an hour for all he knew. Travis knew that he had to catch her and finish the blond off before she made it back to her friends. He came through a clearing and came face to face with the guys. Cody's jaw dropped.

"Ezekiel!" he exclaimed, he moved forward to embrace the boy but Duncan's hand quickly grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"No he's not" Duncan said, "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Travis said and charged forward, he slammed into Duncan knocking the criminal to the ground and spun around and punched Trent in the gut. Cody moved to restrain him but the crazy boy backhanded him. The geek fell into Harold, who placed him on the ground be fore striking a ninja fighting pose and leaped forward. Travis grabbed his wrist and twisted it hard, causing it to snap. Harold cried out and clutched his wrist as Travis head butted him in the face. The nerd fell back, trying to hold both his nose and wrist at the same time.

DJ rushed up and grabbed Travis in a bear hug from behind. And began to squeeze tightly. He struggled for several minutes before he slammed the back of his head into DJ's chest several times, to no effect. So he started swinging his legs back and forth several slamming them in the large black boys legs. DJ released his hold and clutched his knees as Travis spun on his feet and spin kicked DJ in the head. He walked over to the fallen boy and kneeled beside him.

"Your mother's a whore" Travis taunted, DJ mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Look out behind you" he said, Travis turned just as Duncan hit him in the head with a stout tree branch. He fell over unconscious. Trent helped Harold carefully to his feet, as DJ slung Cody over his shoulder after he'd regained his balance.

"Lets get him back to camp" Duncan said, "I have questions for this guy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Half an hour later found Travis handcuffed and sitting in a chair in the middle of the mess hall. The assorted campers, minus Harold and Bridgette stood nearby as Duncan questioned him.

"What's your name" Duncan said, Travis turned his head away, "Answer me!", he grabbed Travis roughly by the chin and turned his face to him.

"Ben Dover" he answered, "Middle name Andtakeit", he broke off in a fit of giggles before Duncan backhanded him across the face. His head snapped back

"What's your name funny guy!" Duncan exclaimed, Travis motioned with his head for him to lean in. when he did Travis spit a big wad of blood and phlegm in his face. He began to laugh but Duncan wiped his face before he leaped on him and began punching his face. DJ pulled him back. He huffed and walked out of the building.

"Why are you doing this?" Trent asked, after several minutes of silence.

"In my back pocket" he replied, the musician moved forward and reached around the immobile boy and pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it to reveal a TDI flyer. The other watched Trent's eyes scan it briefly before passing it around for the others to see.

"Read what it says at the bottom" Travis said, "What does it say?", Cody, who had the flyer looked.

"Open to anyone".

"OPEN TO ANYONE!" Travis shouted, "I sent in my tape and got a letter from the producers several days later. I was so happy until I opened it, because of your home location you are not eligible for TDI", he lowered his head and his body began shaking, the campers watched as tears started rolling down his face. Some of them felt a twinge of sorrow for the boy, except Heather.

"But why kill everyone?" Trent asked, "It's just a stupid reality show".

"Because, it was my one chance at something great" Travis said, tears staining his cheeks, "You took what should have been mine. For that you'll all die". after he finished speaking Duncan returned, with a clean, calm Bridgette and a bandaged Harold in tow.

"I heard what you said" Bridgette said, "And I don't blame you. I feel sorry for you, you could've just let it go and move on. But you decided to destroy our lives to make up for your one loss, your nothing but a pathetic little man." when she finished speaking, Bridgette patted him on the shoulder before walking promptly out of the room.

"Okay we need to find a radio or something to call the cops or some-" he was cut off by Travis laughing.

"You just don't understand, I smashed the radio's and destroyed the boats while you were all asleep in your little beds" Travis said, "Your all trapped here… with me". he started laughing again and this time nobody stopped him.

"Okay, he's lying" Duncan said.

"How do you know?" Gwen asked, "You heard him, he was a busy little psycho beaver last night". Duncan shook his head.

"I found Chris' secret location today one of those large boats is there" Duncan said, "One of us has to stay and guard him while the rest of us gather supplies for the eight hour trip back to land."

"How are we gonna watch him?" Leshawna asked, Duncan reached into his pocket and pulled two radios.

"With these" he replied, "Any takers?", when no one raised their hands, Travis stomped on Cody's foot when he moved too close. He let out a loud shout.

"Energetic I like that" Duncan said, tossing him a radio, "Have fun".

"No wait, I didn't he" Cody sputtered but the other left out the door while he tried to speak. Seeing defeat he sat at a table with his back to Travis and sulked.

"I'll give her to you, Gwen I mean as a reward" Travis said, Cody turned his head.

"For what?".

"Freeing me" Travis replied, "You can take her on the big boat at the secret location. While I stay and finish my work.". Cody pondered on the decision, free the maniac and escape with Gwen, Cody reached into his pocket and rubbed the key Duncan had gave him with the tips of his fingers. He pulled his hand out and shook his head.

"Your crazy, I'm not helping you" he said and turned back away from the deranged boy.

"Fine but you'll regret it" Travis said, "You could have been a hero to her". Travis quietly leaned over and by sheer force of will he slipped his legs through the hole and rose to his feet and walked quietly up behind Cody. The radio squawked to life.

"How's our guest doing?" Duncan asked, Cody picked up the radio and pressed the button.

"Fine, talking crazy" Cody said, letting the button go and placing the radio back on the table. Travis wrapped the handcuffs around Cody's throat and jerked up, Pulling the boy up out of his seat. Travis fell to the floor and placed his knees on Cody's back, increasing the pressure. He struggled, kicking his legs around the floor, tried to get his fingers under the chain but Travis only pulled tighter. Blood trickled from the corner of Cody's mouth. Travis held his hold on the other boy for several minutes, just to make sure. He released the hold and fished the key from Cody's pocket and unlocked the cuffs. He tore strips from the dead boy's shirt and walked into the kitchen where he washed the bloody marks the cuffs left and used the strips for wrappings. He went out the back door and up to the secret location, just as the other campers came through the front door.

Travis arrived several minutes later and began searching for new weapons, Duncan had took his knife. He discovered a large hook with a handle he could place comfortably over his hand, a chainsaw, and a leather bag with hole cut in it for eye holes. He gathered his supplies and went up in the woods to rest until full dark before he decided to make his move.

End chapter 4

Read and Review


	5. Eight More

Chapter 5

Disclaimer i own nothing

The campers looked at the cold body of Cody. Several of them had tears running down their faces, others had hard looks. Duncan knelt and closed the dead boys eyes and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He stood and turned to the gathered campers.

"This has gone on long enough" he said, "He's already killed several of us in cold blood. We can't give him the opportunity to rest and plan, we need to prepare ourselves".

"How are we supposed to do that?" Gwen asked, "He's crazy, we have no chance against him". the others nodded.

"Look go find a weapon for yourselves and meet back here in five minutes" Duncan replied, "I have a plan".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Katie and Sadie looked around the kitchen, opening the drawers only to find the knives and other sharp utensils gone.

"Where are the sharp pointy objects?" Katie asked, opening another drawer.

"I don't know" Sadie replied, "Let's check the back room". the two BFFFLS made their way over to the door, finding it stuck they both pulled with all their might.

Trent and DJ were out at the dock, yanking up the boards when they heard screams coming from the mess hall.

"That was Katie and Sadie!" Trent said, "Come on!. The two boy ran to the mess hall, to find the two girls dead, knives sticking out of their chests, Sadie had a cleaver take almost half her face off. DJ turned around and vomited on the floor, the other campers that were close came in and saw the horror.

"He's here!" Harold exclaimed and leaped up in Leshawna's arms, "Run for your lives!". the campers were rooted to the spot, their fear held them fast. Duncan entered several minutes later, a shotgun was slung over his shoulder. He looked at the two dead girls before speaking.

"I've seen this before" he said, putting the gun down and walked over to the door, "Yeah just like it" he reached in and pulled out a long string of wire.

"What's that for?" Trent asked, moving closer to get a better look.

"Wire, a guy I knew took a bunch of knives and tied them off with wire. He wrapped it around a couple of things until it was tight, then wrapped the end around the doorknob" Duncan said, "Long story short when someone yanks the door open the wire snaps, launching the knives at the open door".

"You mean to tell me some kid knew how to do this?" Leshawna asked, dropping Harold on the floor, "It ain't possible". Duncan nodded slowly.

"This guy is worse than I thought" he said, "He's not only crazy, but smart. He's got traps all over for us, we need to be careful". the camper exited the mess hall and waited for the others to return.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Noah shoved another box aside as he continued looking for something, he scoffed as he picked up a worn out net. As he threw it away, a sound followed by pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see a harpoon sticking through his body.

'Oh god I gotta get that out!' he thought as he lurched toward the door, he made it three steps before he was stopped by something, he looked over his shoulder to see a rope tied to the harpoon, it went across the floor, past the harpoon gun, 'how did it fire' he thought as saw the nets was wrapped around the handle and trigger. It continued onto the hole in the floor, tied to a large anchor. As Noah moved toward it the anchor tipped over and fell in the water. All at once the boy was yanked from behind, he fell to the floor and was being dragged to the water. He scratched and clawed to stop himself but couldn't.

"Help! Help me!" he shouted, hoping someone would hear him. He felt his feet, than his legs get cold as they slipped into the water, soon his chest and most of his arms were submerged. Only his head and hands remained above the water as he desperately tried to pull himself up. His hands gave out and the rest of him slipped below the water, blood rose to the top.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Owen and Izzy continued through the woods, the crazy girl kept pulling him along. The large boy was more than happy to follow her anywhere. She than hopped up on his shoulders and began playing his head like a bongo drum.

"Come on Owen faster!" Izzy said, "Izzy heard a chainsaw out here!".

"Are you sure it's safe to be out here with that psycho on the loose?" he asked, Izzy nodded.

"Yeah don't worry Izzy will protect you" she replied, kissing him on top of the head, "Izzy won't let anything happen to Owen out-", she was cut off as Owen tossed her off his back. She rolled several feet before stopping.

"That was great do it-" she began to say but was cut off as she saw Owen, dead. A tapir trap had impaled the large boy in several places. Izzy noticed one spike above Owen's head, where she'd been sitting. The crazy girl began sobbing and collapsed to her knees. The sound of a chainsaw caught her attention and Izzy shrieked loudly before charging off after the noise.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Travis continued cutting branches off of the trees. He stopped when he heard a shriek, the next second Izzy cannoned through the trees and knocked him to the ground, she straddled him and began clawing at his eyes, blood was already under her nails. He tried to reach for the chainsaw, but she grabbed it before he could and revved it.

"Your gonna pay for what you did to Owen!" she shouted, lifting the chainsaw over her head, "Now di-", she was cut off as Travis brought the hook around into the left side of her head, one of her eyes rolled in the back of her head. The chainsaw dropped from her grasp, Travis climbed out from under her, as drool started running from her mouth.

"I could let you live as a vegetable" he said picking up the chainsaw and revving it up, "But that was before you hurt my face!" he brought it down and sliced in Izzy's shoulder at an angle, blood and bits of bone and meat flew from the wound. As the blade made it's way down her body, it started to jerk and spasm in his grip. He pulled it free and revved it up again. In one quick motion he brought the blade around and cut through her neck, severing her head from her shoulders. Blood gushed from the wound upward out of her body.

Travis cut the saw off and began cleaning it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The sun started going down over camp and the campers remaining gathered in the mess hall, Duncan stood up in front and began to speak.

"Okay guys, we have a problem, Katie and Sadie are dead" he said solemnly, "Noah, Owen and Izzy are unaccounted for", he rubbed the back of his head and swallowed, "I'm not gonna lie, it's bad we may not survive this psycho could-" he was cut off as the lights died, engulfing the room in darkness.

"What happened?" Harold asked, something jumped into his lap and held on for dear life. The lights flickered on to reveal DJ clutching Harold, who's face had just turned blue from lack of air.

"Sorry dude" DJ said, releasing Harold and climbing back to his seat, the scrawny teen gasped for air. Duncan continued to speak.

"We need to split up into groups of two and search this place from top to bottom" he said, "Okay pair up and get going", the campers left in pairs DJ and Heather, Tyler and Lindsey, Gwen and Trent, Harold and Leshawna, Duncan and Courtney. The only one left without a partner was Beth, as Brigette was still recuperating after confronting Travis.

"Beth, lock the door and stay here" Duncan said, "Don't open the door for anybody but us okay".

"Okay Duncan" she replied and locked the door behind them. She made her way to the backdoor and found it open. She grabbed a rolling pin and walked over to the door and shut and locked it, she breathed a sigh of relief and turned around, just as Travis swung the cleaver down, splitting the top of her head open.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tyler and Lindsey checked around the bathrooms and had engaged in a make out session. This went on until Lindsey heard a noise from outside.

"Todd did you here that?" she asked, pushing him away.

"Yeah, stay here" he walked across the floor and opened the door. She saw his silhouette at the door, as it shut and heard footsteps coming back in.

"Well what was it?" she asked, "Come on tell me", as he came into the light she saw his neck was cut open, blood was running down his chest, he coughed, blood flecks hit her in the face. He reached for her, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. She screamed and ran into one of the stalls and locked the door. She watched under the door as Tyler hit the floor, seconds later a pair of boots could be seen as they walked across the floor. The sink was cut on and she could here the person washing their hands. She leaned her body against the door to hear who it was, just as Travis jammed the running chainsaw through the door. Lindsey screamed as the spinning blade ripped through her body. Travis pulled the blade free and walked out of the bathroom as the busty girl hit the floor. With her last bit of strength she dragged herself across the floor and grasped Tyler's hand with her own.

END CHAPTER 5

Read and Review


	6. Then There Was One

Chapter 6

Disclaimer i own nothing

Travis exited the bathroom and paced the makeshift mask over his face. He straightened it so he could see out the holes before he made his way off in search of the other campers. He had walked a short distance before he heard talking, placing the chainsaw on the ground he placed the hook over his hand, he pulled it until the curved blade was straight and moved into the shadows. He slid along the wall and his leg bumped something leaning against the building, he grabbed it by the handle and picked it up, he grinned beneath the mask.

"How do we even know that psycho freak is even out here?" Heather asked, clearly annoyed and unnerved, "You better protect me if he is". DJ turned and looked Heather in the face.

"First off we don't know he's out here. Second yes I'll protect you" DJ replied, "So unless you see him, shut up Heather!", he turned back around and came face to face with Travis. The taller boy took a step back and threw a left hook, the crazy boy dodged and brought the make shift ice pick around and jammed it in DJ's shoulder. He stumbled backwards, blood staining his shirt, he grasped the blade and tried to pull it out. When he looked back Travis was gone, as if he vanished in the shadows.

"Heather give me a hand here" he said, when she didn't answer he looked to see she run off, "Great just great", he grasped the thing in his shoulder and gave a mighty tug. It came halfway out, the blood continued to run out of the wound at a faster pace, he tugged again and it came free. He took off his hat and pressed it to his shoulder to stop the blood.

"Hope Heathers okay" he said, looking around at the darkness, unease growing in his gut for the pretty Asian girl.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Heather after abandoning DJ, ran back to the mess hall, she pounded on the door several times, glancing over her shoulder several times at the darkness.

"Beth it's Heather open up!" she shouted, pounding on the door several more times, "Come on open up you little freak!", she looked over her shoulder to see Travis, standing off at a distance looking at her, he held something in his hand but couldn't see it clearly. Her heart started to race as he started walking slowly toward her. She shrieked and continued her pounding, looking at Travis approaching over her shoulder the whole time. She turned to face him and back up slowly until her back was against the door.

"Wait, I can help you" she said, trying to keep a steady voice, "I know where they are", Travis stopped his approach.

"Tell me" he ordered, "Quickly!".

"Gwen and Trent are at the dock, Harold and Leshawna are at the cabins" she said, "Courtney and Duncan are over at the dodge ball court, and Bridgette's at the medical tent sleeping", Travis stood there for several seconds before turning around.

"Thank you" he said, walking away, Heather sighed in relief.

"So I'm safe?" she asked, after she finished speaking Travis turned and hurled what he'd been holding, a machete, it his Heather square in the chest and stuck into the door. He walked over and pulled it free with a sick wet sound, Heather crumpled in a pile at his feet. She weakly grabbed the bottom of his pants leg and looked up at him.

"You… promised" she said, looking him in the eyes, his face remained hidden by his mask.

"No… I didn't" he replied and lifted the bloody machete up and brought it down on her head.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Courtney and Duncan walked into the dodge ball court and began their search, after several minutes the door opened and footsteps could be heard coming across the floor. Duncan pointed the shotgun at the figure.

"Who's there!" he asked, he motioned for Courtney to get behind him, "Cut on the flashlight", she did and the beam of light hit DJ in the face, he looked shallow and pale, they noticed his hat had already turned a deep red from being used as gauze.

"DJ!" Courtney shouted and moved to embrace the boy but was stopped by the machete blade erupting from DJ's chest in a shower of blood that covered Courtney, she shrieked and stepped back as Travis shoved the dead boy away. Duncan cocked the shotgun and pointed it, but Travis hurled the large weapon, causing the criminal to dodge then tackled him to the ground, the gun was knocked away and they began wrestling on the ground.

"Little help here princess!" Duncan shouted, as Travis placed his hands over Duncan's throat and tightened his grip. Courtney moved quickly and grabbed the machete she lifted it over her head, Travis saw her out of the corner of his eye and rolled, putting Duncan on top. The blade cut through his abdomen, spilling his guts out onto the floor. Travis quickly moved him out of the way and grabbed the frightened CIT by the leg, causing her to fall on the ground. He climbed on top of the struggling girl and grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze, she clawed at his arms but he held fast until they dropped away. Her eyes rolled in back of her head. He released his grip and went back over to Duncan and retrieved his knife.

"This belongs to me" he said, before walking over to the fallen Courtney and slit her throat. He wiped the blade on her shirt, gathered the machete and shotgun and exited the court.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Trent and Gwen continued to search around the dock and the surrounding beach when they heard a noise off in the distance.

"What was that sounded like someone on the dock" Trent said, pointing in that direction, "Lets go", they made their way to the dock in silence and saw Travis standing at the end, staring off into the distance, the machete and shotgun lay near the far side of the dock. They circled around and grabbed the weapons, Trent motioned for Gwen to wait and charged toward Travis, he brought the machete down and missed as Travis moved at the last second, causing the other boy to go off balance. He grabbed Trent by the back of his hair and snapped his neck in one swift motion. He turned to Gwen, shotgun in her hand.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" she ordered, he started walking slowly toward her, "I'm warning you", as he got closer she pulled the trigger and only heard a click, as she looked at the gun horrified, Travis pulled his knife and hurled it into her face, it caused her head to snap back. Her body fell backwards, knocking the knife free of her head. Travis walked over and wiped the knife on her blouse before picking up his weapons and walking off in the darkness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Leshawna looked around the corner before walking into the cabin, she rummaged around briefly, tossing Heather's things around. a sound drew her attention as the door opened slowly, creaking with rust and age. Travis walked slowly into the room, she quickly ducked under the bed and out of sight and watched as he approached one of the dressers and began rummaging through it, clothes and make up were tossed away with out a second glance. She watched as he pulled out a pointed nail file and sit down on the bed. He removed his mask and pulled his shirt over his head. He maneuvered the nail file in one of his cuts and saw a large splinter of wood come out with a wet sliding sound and fall to the floor. He placed his shirt back on along with his mask and walked out of the room.

After several seconds she sighed with relief, suddenly the machete blade came down through the mattress and through her back, trapping her to the floor. He pulled it free and walked out of the cabin. Harold walked around the other side of the cabin and came face to face with Travis, he swung his good hand around and connected with Travis' face, it knocked the mask away to reveal his scarred face, what scared Harold was the look of insanity in the other boy's eyes. He tossed the machete, slicing Harold's leg. The lanky teen grasped his leg and collapsed t the ground. He began dragging himself away, Travis followed and placed his foot on Harold's back and placed the barrel of the shotgun on the back of his head.

"Say your prayers" he said and pulled the trigger, his head exploded in a shower of skull and grey matter. Travis reloaded and continued on his way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Bridgette was dreaming again, Geoff was there and alive, he held her close and kissed her forehead. She laughed and kissed his chin.

"Love you forever?" he said, and smiled.

" Only forever?" she asked and laughed. He rubbed the side of her face with the back of her face softly.

"Wake up" Geoff said, his voice sounded soft. She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest.

"I am" she replied.

"Wake up Bridgette" he said again, his voice sounded raspy. She opened her eyes to see Geoff had several scars on his face, "Wake up Bridgette", his voice now resembled Travis' now. Her eyes snapped open, he was standing over her, rubbing her face gently. His face was hidden by a burlap sack, two eye holes were the only thing on it.

"Stand up" he said, she did, "Now walk outside", she moved past him and he followed closely behind. When they were outside she turned to face him.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, though she already knew the answer, "Just do it, get it over with", she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. She listened as he cocked the shotgun.

END CHAPTER 6

CLIFFHANGER

Read and Review


	7. Twist

Chapter 7

Disclaimer i own nothing

_Well after 5 months this finally ends_

Travis raised the shotgun to his shoulder and pointed it at Bridgette's face, she stood rooted to the spot, a calm expression. As if she was waiting for her first kiss, he licked his dry lips. He rubbed the trigger slightly, waiting for the right moment. He looked at her, his hands started to shake slightly. The barrel of the gun started weaving up and down unsteadily. Why couldn't he do it was it because she'd forgiven him, looked him in the eye with no fear, or because she was facing her death head on.

"Run!" he ordered, her eyes opened slightly, "Now go!". the look on her face went to confusion.

"Why?" she asked, didn't he want to kill her. She couldn't see his face, but his hands were shaking wildly.

"Go!" he ordered again, she quickly turned on her heels and darted off into the darkness. Travis watched her go, his hands steadied and he followed. He couldn't kill her standing still, waiting for death. But by God he'd kill her running for her life, she had a better chance then.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Bridgette ran past the mess hall, she had a feeling that Beth wouldn't open the door. She had expected to die seconds ago, but Travis seemed to have a twisted sense of humor. He wouldn't kill her waiting for death, no that wasn't his style, he'd hunt her down and kill her while she cowered in fear. She fell to the ground when the corner of the mess hall exploded in a shower of wood. She looked over her shoulder to see Travis, shotgun aimed at her, she tried to get back to her feet but Travis leaped forward and kicked her in the gut, she rolled across the ground. As Bridgette looked up at the night sky Travis stepped over her and aimed the shotgun at her face.

"Say goodnight princess" he said, his attention was drawn by a voice nearby,

"Goodnight princess" he looked away and a second later a gunshot rang out and knocked Travis off his feet, he hit the ground several feet away. Bridgette looked to her shock to see Geoff, pale and shaking, his shirt was ripped to make a bandage for his neck, he held a deer rifle in his hands. She rose to her feet and ran over and embraced the party boy.

"Geoff, how?" she asked, rubbing the neck wound carefully, "I saw him slice your throat".

"He did" he replied, removing the bandage to show an oozing wound, "I came to a couple hours ago and made this from my shirt, I made it back her and everybody was gone. So I walked around and found this in Chef's room", they turned to check Travis but all that was there was a blood stain on the ground.

"Oh no where did he go!?" Bridgette exclaimed, looking around frantically. Geoff grabbed her arm and pulled her along to Chris' secret location. They loaded up supplies and set off.

"What do you think will happen to him Geoff?" Bridgette asked, "I can't help but feel sorry for him. All that he went through, it isn't right", Geoff rubbed her back softly.

"Don't worry" Geoff said, "I'm sure we won't see him again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Travis ran through the woods, his shoulder hurt like a bitch from the rifle shot. His arm dangled lifelessly. He tripped and fell down. He began dragging himself with his one good arm. He gritted his teeth as rocks and twigs pressed in the wound as he moved over them.

"I'll get them" he muttered to himself, "I'll get them good", he continued on until he came to a cave. A perfect place for him to rest up and prepare to get them. He crawled inside and laid there on the cool stone floor. He closed his eyes and thought about what he would do. A noise at the back of the cave caught his attention. He lifted his head and watched as a dark shape moved in the darkness. He lifted himself up to his knees and drew his knife.

"Come on! You son of a whore!" he shouted, waving the knife back and forth, "Come on!" seconds later a large shaggy form charged out of the darkness and knocked him on his back, it's claws swiped at him and tore rows of flesh from his body with each swing. He tried to stab at it but it brought it's paw down on his arm and snapped it. As his screams filled the cave the bear bit down on his head.

End Chapter 7

_Sequel or no?_

Read and Review


End file.
